MÁS ALLA DEL SOL
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: — ¿Qué hay más allá del sol? — —Tu libertad, Dean tu libertad para que podamos amarnos para siempre — Cas*Dean Oneshot participante de la convocatoria del mes de Misha


**MÁS ALLA DEL SOL**

Por muchos siglos ha existido una guerra entre el cielo e infierno, por quién gobernará la tierra; quedando en medio la misma, la cual muchas veces ha pagado con sangre la lucha de dos hermanos: Lucifer el rey del averno y Miguel el rey del cielo pero ambos hijos del creador, dueño de todo lo que existe y que no; pero cansado de la lucha de sus hijos por el poder; creó otra creación y se enamoró de ella: los humanos. Frágiles criaturas con una gama de emociones, a diferencia de los ángeles que carecían de los mismos solo obedecían los mandatos de su padre, guerreros solo al servicio de las órdenes de los más altos en el cielo y los demonios todo a lo contrario de los ángeles, vivían su vida llena de diverso, disfrutar de los placeres de lo prohibido.

Lucifer envidio la humanidad, porque desde que apareció su padre dejo de prestar atención a la pelea de ambos hermanos, Miguel como buen hijo a acató la orden de cuidar a los humanos pero prohibió a sus semejantes acercarse a los humanos y más cuando ellos cedían a la corrupción de los demonios. La lucha siguió por el poder de controlar la tierra y los humanos temían a ambos seres sobrenaturales.

A veces el miedo es un mal consejero, creemos que hacemos bien, al encerrarnos a una idea pero también hay que ser conscientes que era algo nuevo para los humanos ver seres enormes con varias cabezas, con un aura deslumbrante, garras y esas enormes pero hermosas alas de tres diferentes tamaños como lo eran los ángeles, incluso ellos tomaban forma humanoide por medio de un recipiente para poder caminar entre los hombres. Los demonios su forma era horrible, oscura, tenebrosa pero al igual que los ángeles podían utilizar recipientes para caminar entre los hombres.

Entonces era comprensible que los hombres temieran a esas criaturas y por temor muchas veces fueran un poco crueles a la hora de perseguir a los que ayudaban a algún ser ya sea celestial o demoníaca, aquellas personas que eran elegidas por uno de esos seres eran condenados a morir en la horca, ya sea por ayudar o permitir la posesión de su cuerpo.

 _ **Los ángeles no deben amar a los humanos, ni tener sentimientos. Los ángeles solo deben ser las perfectas armas**_

Era una ley conocida en los cielos y todos acataban sin dudar, ángeles, arcángeles y Miguel estaba orgulloso de sus tropas en especial en uno que era fuerte, leal y que jamás dudo en acatar una orden: Castiel

Pero esta no es la historia de esa guerra, ni las muertes en ella sino una que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.

La historia que te voy a contar, no la encontrarás en un libro, incluso muy pocas personas saben de esta historia

Nuestra historia inicia en una pequeña isla olvidada por Dios, y dónde las personas temían a esos seres sobrenaturales como otras criaturas que llenaban el corazón de los hombres en temor, como pesadillas, pero existía un grupo de personas que en secreto las cazaba para dar paz a la pequeña población, aunque ese grupo se tuviera que esconder para no ser llevados a la horca.

Mary era una joven aldeana, de una increíble belleza, como un gran corazón, muchos hombres iban detrás de la joven quinceañera, en especial el jefe de la aldea pero la dama jamás había accedido a meterse con un hombre casado, aunque Marcus deseaba meterse bajo sus faldas, la mujer había demostrado tener un carácter fuerte. Los meses pasaron y un día en la aldea apareció un visitante, un joven hombre de cabellera negro, era un humilde agricultor, cuando pidió posada en el único lugar que existía, fue Mary la que lo ayudo a conocer las costumbres del lugar, el tiempo paso y lo que inicio como una amistad, pronto se convirtió en algo más- John como se llamaba el joven agricultor le pido a Mary que contrajera nupcias con él y ella encantada aceptado llena de amor, ambos construyeron una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo. Algunos aldeanos no entendía la razones del porque el joven se aislaba de esa manera, pero los dejaron hacer. Lo que nadie sabía era que el joven tenía un secreto.

La dicha más grande para una mujer es acunar en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, luego de cuatro años de matrimonio con su esposo, al fin había podido tener a su primogénito, un pequeño niño de cabello rubio cenizo, piel blanca, y se notaba unos hermosos ojos de color verde, su rostro lleno de pecas le daban una apariencia adorable, Mary lloro de felicidad, de amor por su hijo, observo los ojos orgulloso de su esposo y sin saber cómo solo pudo susurrar un nombre que le venía a la mente: Dean, serás mi pequeño angelito, mi amor.

El pequeño Dean, crecía en un ambiente familiar lleno de amor, su padre John muchas veces tenía que irse de su hogar por días y cuando regresaba a casa, llegaba con la ropa desgarrada, algunas heridas en su cuerpo como moretones, siendo curados por Mary, Dean no entendía porque de esos golpes, y como su padre al ir al pueblo trataba de ocultar esas heridas, a sus tres años todavía no podía comprender el porqué de las cosas, su mente infantil se enfocaba en los juegos, como ayudar a su mami a cargar la canasta de los mandados y más cuando ella estaba esperando a su hermanito. Lo único que no le gustaba a Dean era ese tipo, un viejo horrible que intentaba tocar a su mamá y esta lo rechazaba, él como el hombrecito de la casa como le indicaba su papá le dio una patada al hombre para que dejara en paz a su madre.

/

Marcus se sentía frustrado, como humillado como una mujer osaba en despreciarlo, desde que conoció a Mary, el deseo como mujer pero la joven prefirió casarse con un extranjero lleno de misterios, pero él no se quedaría burlado, él buscaría su venganza, era una tarde cualquiera y era de seguro que Mary estaría sola en su casa, junto con sus dos hijos, dos niños producto de ese matrimonio, Dean y Samuel, odiaba a esos niños como al padre, porque deseaba solamente para él a la joven y esa noche se saciaría en probar esa piel, pero al llegar al hogar solo abrió los ojos horrorizados cuando vio a John pelear con un monstruo, Brujería, y con una sonrisa de medio lado había encontrado la escusa perfecta para vengarse.

/

Todo había pasado tan rápido para Dean, trataba de comprender porque estaba corriendo con su hermanito en brazos, y alejándose del pueblo al lugar secreto de su papá, su mente infantil trataba de ordenar su mente.

Estaba su familia en la mesa, comiendo las delicias de su madre, un rico pay, su padre contando sobre una de sus cacerías, Sam riendo desde su sillita, y de un momento para otro su padre se levanto, y Dean había jurado que había escuchado una voz advirtiendo del peligro a su padre, que corrió por una escopeta, ordeno a su esposa llevarse a los niños en uno de los escondites en caso de emergencia, Mary beso la frente de sus hijos y se unió a pelear al lado de su esposo.

Dean escondido solo abrazo a su hermanito, para ver en uno de los hoyos del lugar, como varios hombres entraron a su casa, agarraron de los hombros a sus padres, quiso gritar pero había prometido cuidar a su hermanito, lo abrazo para indicarle que no llorara, camino un poco para seguir con la vista a esos tipos, vio como insultaban a sus padres, que les exigía saber donde estaban ellos, pero sus progenitores no dijeron ninguna palabra, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y quiso llorar cuando esos tipos malos amarraron a sus padres, y esos mismos tipos, empezaron a preparar un montón de palos en medio de unos largos troncos, minutos después levantaron con brusquedad a sus padres.

— ¡MUERTE A LOS BRUJOS! —fueron el grito de la enfurecida multitud para que uno de ellos acercara una antorcha e iniciara el fuego a la hoguera, los gritos agónicos de sus padres quedaron grabados en la mente infantil de Dean, abrazo con fuerza a su hermanito y este empezó a llorar alertando al grupo de gentes que se estaba acercando a su escondite y el corazón de Dean se detuvo abrazo con su hermanito y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, la gente al no encontrar su escondite decidieron prender fuego a su humilde casa, el pequeño tosía por el humo, pero al ver a su hermanito recordó todas la promesas que le hizo a su padre. Él iba a cuidar a Sammy, desesperado busco una salida, pero las llamas le hacían difícil su huida, sus ojos vieron una figura en medio del fuego que estiro su mano para indicarle una salida lejos de la mirada de la multitud embravecida, corrió todo lo que podía con sus pequeñas piernas, al escondite secreto de su padre a la hora de ir de cacería, era una cueva escondida a los ojos de las personas, se adentro a ella viendo algunas cosas que su padre tenía, como unas cobijas, su hermanito estaba profundamente dormido, y él a sus cuatro años estaba solo en un mundo cruel, no sabía que iba hacer, y era de seguro que moriría de hambre, porque ir a la aldea era su ejecución instantánea.

 **Los ángeles no tienen curiosidad, ellos están dedicados a su misión.**

Él era fiel a sus órdenes, pero a veces no entendía a la humanidad, sus ojos observaron la masacre y por un momento se sintió mal de no haber llegado a tiempo. John había sido un leal aliado, trabajo para los ángeles y ¿cuál fue su pagó? Morir junto a su esposa, iba a girarse e irse pero sintió la presencia de los hijos del hombre, sin saber que hacer solo entró a la humilde vivienda, ayudó a salir a los niños, en su modo invencible, sigo al pequeño que abrazaba a su hermanito, temeroso, asustado, confundido sentimientos que él no entendía pero al parecer los humanos lo padecían.

Observó a Dean dejar a su hermanito en un par de cobijas y como él trataba de entrar en calor, su pequeño cuerpo no alcanzaba varias cosas, logrando que el menor tratará de no echarse a llorar, no supo porqué, quizás por lastima o al ver ese rostro inocente del infante lleno de lágrimas, utilizó su gracia para darles calor, como darles algo de comida por unos días. Se dijo que sólo sería una vez, que esa debilidad que tuvo, jamás se repetiría, se giró para salir de esa cueva.

—gracias, pol la ayuda —susurra con los ojos cansados para abrazar a su hermanito, dándose de esa manera calor. Castiel observa a los niños, su gracia siente un calorcito por la acción del mayor pero trata de olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Cuando Dean despertó, fue consciente que debía buscar alimentos para él y su hermano, con sumo cuidado se levantó dispuesto a buscar algo de comida pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver en la entrada una canasta con varias provisiones. Algo en su interior sentía que alguien lo estaba cuidado y lo agradecía con una sonrisa se adentro a su nuevo hogar con la canasta esperando que la persona que lo ayudó no estuviera en problemas.

/

Castiel siguió con en su puesto, pero había veces que en su mente venia el recuerdo de los niños, sabía que la canasta con víveres tardarían en acabarse en unos días, trataba de seguir con sus ordenes pero sencillamente no era capaz de dejarlos solos, sabía que era una desobediencia, pero como un ladrón se escabulle en la oscuridad, él lo hizo de un rápido aleteo estaba ahí en esa cueva observando a los niños y como si Dean pudiera verlo, esa mirada verde se quedaba viendo directamente donde estaba escondido, al verse descubierto desaparecía no sin antes dejarles algo de comida para que no murieran de hambre.

Se había vuelto una rutina, escabullirse del cielo para ir a visitar a esos humanos, había algo que lo atraía, que lo hacía volver, quizás era esos ojos verdes, tan llenos de inocencia, tan puros y como las hojas caen de los arboles, hacia paso los días, que se convirtieron en meses y luego años, para ser exactos cinco años, Dean contaba con 9 años, casi cumplía los 10 y Sam seis años.

— ¿Cuándo te vas animar en presentarte? —Cuestiono Dean viendo el mismo punto que observaba cada año, sabía que algo estaba ahí, mejor dicho alguien su protector, no lo conocía pero sentía que nada malo les iba a pasar mientras su ángel de la guarda lo protegiera, sonrió un poco al no sentir a su ángel, cuando este desaparecía, solo le quedaba rezar para que su amigo viniera con bien, y no herido por algún ataque. Solo le quedaba esperar, en una orilla de ese viejo roble, a veces para no aburrirse hablaba con ese espacio vacío, le contaba sus miedos, como agradecerle por cuidarlos, aunque este no dijera nada, pero se conformaba con sentirlo, hacia que su estomaga sintiera un revoloteo, sus mejillas se teñía de rojo pero su protector no se da cuenta.

Castiel como era su rutina aparecía a un lado del roble, observaba al niño esperándolo junto a su hermano. Dean era un niño inquieto, siempre esperando que él apareciera, y mentiría que sentía cosas raras cuando notaba la mirada llena de amor de Dean a su persona, jamás había tenido la necesidad de buscar un recipiente, pero desde que conoció al menor, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, así de un chasquido se hizo visible con su nuevo recipiente.

—Hola, Dean —hablo, viendo como el menor giraba su rostro para verlo con una enorme sonrisa, el menor se acerco al hombre, quedando maravillado en sus ojos.

—Me gusta tus ojos —confeso Dean, viendo al hombre de cabellera negra, y con unos ojos color azul, Sam y él abrazaron a su protector, escuchando atentamente su historia.

/

— ¿Castiel, que hay mas allá del sol? —Cuestiona Dean, viendo directamente al ángel que solo lo abrazaba más a su cuerpo, y el joven solo observa desde la colina el hermoso cielo, donde los rayos del sol empiezan a salir, ahora a sus doce años sabe que su protector no puede quedarse a su lado, que es un guerrero a la orden del cielo y cuando Miguel, lo llama a pelear su ángel debe acatar la orden sin dudar, y el menor queda con la angustia en su corazón, porque teme perderlo. Sam lo quiere como un hermano pero él no puede verlo de esa forma, su corazón anhela algo que no sabe que es.

Sabe que su pregunta, no será contestada pero disfruta cada momento que tiene con Castiel, su ángel protector, el que le ha brindando un hogar cuando su propia especie le arrebato a su familia, Gracias a Castiel no tiene que ir a la aldea porque él suple todas sus necesidades, que solo debe quedarse en medio del bosque porque sabe que nadie se atrevería a llegar tan lejos, dentro de su cueva está lejos de la maldad del hombre, que las criaturas temen al ángel y por lo mismo no se acercan a ellos.

/

Castiel ama el espíritu libre de Dean, de su inocencia porque al estar aislado del mundo, no hay nada que lo puede corromper, que sabe que su humano desea conocer que hay más allá de la isla, de saber que secretos esconde otras tierras, y hay veces que el ángel desea hablar con su padre, que le permita llevarse a los dos jóvenes a un lugar lejos de la maldad, de llevarlos a su cielo perfecto pero teme a sus otros hermanos, por eso escondidos en ese lugar, él puedo cuidarlos, y amar en secreto a su protegido porque ahora Dean ya no es aquel niño de cuatro años, ahora es un adolecente de 16 años de una belleza única, con deseos de aventura. Castiel sufre cada vez que debe cumplir una misión, porque teme el día en que no regrese y sus protegidos queden a la deriva, solo en un mundo de maldad. Y teme el castigo que le daría sus hermanos si supiera de su pecado. Porque ama a un humano, lo ama por la bondad en su corazón, por la fortaleza de su espíritu, por la inocencia de su alma pura.

Dean al fin se anima a caminar unos metros lejos de su hogar, lejos de la protección de su ángel, pero como todo adolecente desea conocer un poco más a sus alrededor, sabe que no debe estar cerca de la aldea, porque no pondría en riesgo la seguridad de su hermanito, encuentra un claro, y con alegría se sumerge en las tranquilas aguas sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos lo están vigilando, que han codiciado su cuerpo, que trata de no hacer ruido y observa como el adolecente disfruta su baño.

Castiel al no ver a su protegido en los límites de su hogar, lo busca viéndolo jugar cual niño en un claro, con alegría lo llama a que se meta con él y así lo hace, sin haberse asegurado el lugar, solo toma la mano de su protegido y este en un descuido está a punto de caer y él lo salva antes que se dé un golpe. Por primera vez se dan cuenta de lo comprometedora que es la situación; ojos azules chocan con ojos verdes, sin saber quién es el primero que da el primer paso, pero los labios contrarios hacen contacto en un tierno beso. Castiel observa el rostro sonrojado de su protegido que anhela otro beso y él con justo accede a darle su gusto dejando visibles sus enormes alas negras que abrigan a su amado. Sin ser consientes que su beso fue visto por un par de ojos, que ve eso con asco, e envidia pero sobre todo con deseos de venganza, si no tuvo a la madre entonces su hijo pagara el desprecio de la madre, porque el joven se está revolcando con un ángel, con eso monstruos, era de seguro que la aldea estaría de acuerdo con él de volver a hacer cumplir la ley, porque si el joven no era de él, no sería de nadie más.

— ¿Qué hay más allá del sol? —cuestiona con una sonrisa Dean, sintiendo la caricia de Castiel sobre su mejilla.

—Tú libertad Dean, al igual que Sam, yo hablare con mis hermanos, de lo nuestro y que mi padre nos de su bendición, te sacare de este lugar y te enseñare el mundo a ti y a Sam —promete Castiel, porque sabe que lo ama, que lo necesita porque Dean se ha convertido en su cielo. Lo deja no sin antes darle un último beso y va al cielo para que le permitan estar con su amado, aceptaran cualquier condición, si de esa forma puede estar al lado de su familia.

/

 **¿Por qué crees Castiel que los ángeles no tienen sentimientos?**

Los ángeles no conocen los sentimientos, para ellos es algo difícil de entender, y no sabe como los humanos pueden liderar con eso, pero Castiel lo experimento, lo sintió y supe que era algo maravilloso el amor, con un rayo de esperanza lo dijo a sus hermanos, que lo vieron desaprobatoriamente, Miguel solo negó con la cabeza pero no solo le dijo que se iba a arrepentir de ese sentimiento, de un chasquido le quito parte de su gracia, porque para el arcángel no paso desapercibida la actitud de uno de sus mejores guerreros, pero lo dejo avanzar cuando fue testigo de ese inocente amor, dejo que los demas ángeles hicieran el resto del castigo. Castiel recibió cada golpe, cada tortura pero si ese era el pago para estar con su aldeano, lo aceptaba no por nada había sido un guerrero. Había sido un mal momento recibir el castigo, no cuando Lucifer ataco y está dispuesto a todo, la lucha había llegado y esta vez nada lo impediría, esta vez Lucifer y Miguel están dispuestos a tener el control de la tierra. Castiel saco su espada listo para la batalla esperando que Dean estuviera bien.

/

Dean caminaba hasta su cueva, con una sonrisa en su rostro, su hermano lo ve con una ceja levantada, pero no dice nada, ambos hermanos entran en su cueva sin darse cuenta del hombre que ha seguido a Dean a casa.

/

El blandir de espadas se escucha en todo el lugar, Castiel lucha aun cuando sus fuerzas están a la mitad, pero solo basta imaginar el rostro de su aldeano, le da los ánimos de seguir luchando, la pelea está llegando a un punto que el cielo está cediendo y dejando que tantos ángeles y demonios sean visibles en el plano terrenal.

/

— ¡Escuchen, aldeanos los hijos de la bruja están vivos, y planean vengarse de nosotros! —Grita el hombre en la plaza viendo a las personas temblar de miedo, algunas cuestionan la noticia, otros que necesitan pruebas, pero el hombre es alguien respetado en el lugar —el hijo mayor de la bruja, esta revolcándose con un ángel, este vendrá por los niños, por las mujeres, será una masacre, debemos matarlos antes que el ángel nos mate —dice conmocionado, logrando que las personas asienten y busquen armas para matar a la amenaza.

/

Miguel y Lucifer saben que no podrán soportar estar en la tierra sin no poseen un recipiente, pero ambos no ceden a la fuerza ejercida en sus ataques, ambos ejércitos luchan sin dar tregua, Castiel sigue en pie, pero tiene un mal presentimiento.

Dios, no sabe en qué fallo, sus hijos luchan como animales, no se dan cuenta de su alrededor, el fue testigo de cómo la relación de Castiel evoluciono con Dean, algo tan puro es que sus hijos no se dan cuenta de ese hermoso regalo. Miguel y Lucifer están fuera de control, y él está cansado de ver la misma escena y ha decidido abandonar su puesto, ahora que ellos se queden luchando si hacia lo desea, pero todo queda en silencio, y más cuando el grito desgarrador que ha lanzando uno de sus hijos logra que la batalla termine.

/

Sam se abraza a su hermano que solo lo intenta proteger de esa multitud embravecida, y no sabe como dieron con su hogar, intenta llamar a Castiel, pero este no contesta, siente cada golpe que le están dando, con su cuerpo trata de proteger a su hermano, y no les da el gusto de verlo llorar o suplicar por su vida, solo cierra los ojos, su mente se llena de recuerdos para alejarlo del dolor, de su primer beso, de las charlas que tuvo con su ángel, aun cuando siente como su cuerpo está siendo destrozado, trata que su ultimo recuerdo sea su ángel.

/

Castiel lo siente, y trata de quitarse a su rival, cuando lo logra deja salir toda su gracia que se estrella en sus hermanos como demonios, haciendo que retrocedan y solo los arcángeles quedan impactados por la fuerza de un ángel inferior, con la curiosidad impresa siguen a Castiel que solo se arrodilla en el suelo tomando con sumo cuidado un cuerpo hecho trizas.

— ¿Qué hay más allá del sol? —cuestiona Dean, sacando sangre por la boca, Castiel trata de curarlo pero su gracia no funciona, abraza el cuerpo de su protegido, de su aldeano y llora ¿Acaso los ángeles pueden llorar?

—Tu libertad, Dean tu libertad para que podamos amarnos para siempre —responde Castiel, sintiendo como su gracias se desgarra por dentro, con cuidado acerca el cuerpo de Sam, el cual parece que está durmiendo, como él lo ha visto desde que era un bebe, en aquella cama dentro de la cueva.

Y llora cuando su protegido cierra los ojos, los otros arcángeles solo ven esa muestra de amor, y no saben cómo ayudar a su hermano. Dios se ha enfurecido por la acción de los hombres, como la de sus hijos, de un chasquido envía a Lucifer a una jaula, aunque este ya esta ideando la forma de salir, y que mejor venganza, la que está tramando al ver el cuerpo muerto de esos dos hermanos, porque conoce a su padre, y sabe lo que hará. Para que ya no siga haciendo daño, y cuando va a castigar a los culpables la voz de Castiel sale en un murmullo.

 _ **Los ángeles no deben amar a los humanos, ni tener sentimientos. Los ángeles solo deben ser las perfectas armas**_

Cuestiona Castiel, viendo directamente a su hermano Miguel que solo observa los cuerpos sin vida de esos jóvenes.

 **¿Por qué crees Castiel que los ángeles no tienen sentimientos?**

—Entonces quiero olvidar todo, no tener estos sentimientos, ser el guerrero que era antes de conocer el amor —suplica, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su aldeano. Y Miguel acepta, tocando la mente de su hermano el cual deja su recipiente a lado de los hermanos fallecidos, el arcángel toca el alma del mayor porque él conoce la mirada de su hermano y sabe lo que ha planeado.

Dios, vio eso y tomo las dos almas de esos inocentes seres, que el único mal que tuvieron fueron estar en el lugar equivocado, porque sabe que un amor como lo tuvieron su hijo y ese humano nunca más existirá, quizás en otro tiempo, Castiel volvería a sentir porque su hijo no era un ángel común, y él lo sabía.

Y esa es la historia de un guerrero y un aldeano, quizás los mismos personajes vuelvan aparecer en otro escenario, con la misma trama pero tal vez con otro final. Quizás ahora seria la historia del ángel y el cazador ¿Por qué que hay más allá del sol?

/

—¡Tío Gabe, cuéntanos de nuevo la historia, por favor! —suplica una niña de seis años, con su pijama de abejitas, en su brazo izquierdo un oso de peluche, observa a su hermano mellizo que asiente emocionado por el cuento.

—Si, tío Gabe, cuenta la historia, y más cuando tiene el nombre de nuestros padres —habla emocionado — ¿Por qué el ángel es papa Castiel y papi es el aldeano? —

— ¿No le estarás contando la historia del guerrero y el aldeano verdad? —cuestiona Claire viendo al arcángel que solo saca la lengua, y no dice más, porque ve el abultado vientre del mismo en la otra esquina se encuentra Sam viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa de enamorado. La cazadora solo niega con la cabeza, ve a sus dos hermanitos que solo tratan de luchar con el sueño para escuchar nuevamente la historia, sale del cuarto para ver desde la ventana a sus dos padres adoptivos, sentados sobre el impala observan el cielo estrellado, los dos abrazados y ella es feliz, porque al escuchar esa historia siente que al fin esos dos están juntos, que lucharon contra varios obstáculos para poder ser felices y lo merecen.

Guerrero, aldeano, Ángel, Cazador no importaba como hayan aparecido nuevamente para estar juntos, porque el alma de Dean le pertenecía a Castiel, como este le pertenecía a Dean.

 **FIN**


End file.
